Ladybugs, Cats, And Aliens
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir must stop a new villain, but when Ladybug gets captured, Cat Noir must recruit some friends to help. Thankfully, some good friends are vacationing in Paris right now. Done as a request and co-written with Redbat132. :)


**A story Redbat132 requested and helped me out with. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Amia (Collectress) belongs to both me and Redbat132. Rachel belongs to me.**

 **A/N: This story takes place some time before the season 2 episode "The Collector".**

* * *

 **Ladybugs, Cats, And Aliens**

Marinette was super excited. "Oh, Alya, I can't wait to meet the new girl our teacher said is coming in today!" She said.

Alya laughed. "Calm down, girl," she said without heat, but she was also excited to meet the new girl. From the sounds of it, the new girl was nice and very smart. "I heard she's deep into tech," the bespectacled girl said.

"Yeah," the dark-haired girl said. "Maybe she likes fashion too."

"Sounds like you girls would be fast friends with her," Adrien said with a smile.

"I hope so," Alya said.

"Oh, please," said Chloe, Paris' number one stuck-up girl. "Why would she want to be around losers like you? The new girl would be better off with me."

"The world's biggest bore?" Alya retorted back, making Marinette giggle and Adrien chuckle quietly. "You don't even know the first thing about tech."

"Oh, yeah?" The snobbish girl sneered. "You don't know the first thing about fashion."

Marinette smiled, deciding to settle this. "Sure she does," she said. "Because she's got me. She can tell you a true fact about fashion that you didn't even know."

"Oh, really?" Chloe sneered. "Well, let's hear it then."

Sneakily, the dark-haired girl held up a card with some words and Alya read it fast before smiling, seeing what her best friend was doing. "The newest line for Spring just came out," she said. "It's called 'All Washed Up'."

Suddenly, the overhead sprinkler that was just above Chloe went off, making her scream and making the two girls jump in surprise. "What happened?" Marinette asked before the water stopped, leaving a very-soaked Chloe dripping water by her desk.

"Guess the sprinkler malfunctioned," Alya said, equally surprised.

Adrien heard chuckling and looked to see Plagg was smirking, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. The boy didn't need to ask what his Kwami had done. "Plagg, you're getting extra camembert for dinner tonight," he promised in a whisper. While he usually didn't approve of his Kwami pulling pranks, considering that Chloe was being rude, he decided it was what she deserved.

The teacher walked in with the new student. "Class, this is Amia," she said. "Amia just moved to Paris from another part of France, so I expect you to make her feel welcomed."

Amia had dark-blonde hair pulled back in a braided bun, blue eyes, and tanned skin. A white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black slip-on shoes made her outfit and she clutched her backpack a bit tightly. Marinette stepped forward. "Hi, welcome," she said with a smile. "I'm Marinette."

Amia didn't respond right away, which told the dark-haired girl that the new girl was no doubt shy. "Would you like to sit by Alya and me?" She offered politely.

Chloe, still wet, marched up to them. "No way, Marinette. Amia is sitting by me!" She declared snobbily and grabbed Amia's backpack. "Come on!"

"Careful!" Amia exclaimed, managing to get the other girl to let go of her backpack. She clutched it close to her and moved back towards Marinette. "You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours."

Having never been told off like that by a new student, Chloe gave Amia an angry look. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. "I'm the daughter of the mayor."

"Oh, you're the one trending the new Spring look," Amia said, pulling out her phone to show a video someone had posted. The image of Chloe getting drenched had reached several viewers and some reviews saying Chloe got what she deserved. The snobby girl's jaw dropped open before she marched back to her desk her nose high in the air.

The new girl looked at Marinette. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me sitting with you two?" She asked.

"Not at all," Alya said with a friendly smile. "We can even help you through your first day if you'd like."

"Thank you," Amia said gratefully.

As the two had hoped, they became fast friends with Amia, who showed them her portable computer/playing card printer. "I make my trivia trading cards with this," she said, pulling out some cards and showing them.

Marinette just managed to hide a flinch when she saw the cards. "Wow, very…lifelike," she said. "You created these?"

Amia nodded. "After I heard about Ladybug and Cat Noir, I began following what akumatized villains they would fight and I create them on here. Watch."

She quickly got to work, making a trivia playing card for Rogercop, the police officer Hawk Moth had akumatized long ago. After a bit, she had the design down and printed it, showing it to Alya and Marinette. "Wow!" The former said. "That's so cool!"

The dark-haired girl then saw a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir and smiled. "So, you like Ladybug and Cat Noir?" She asked casually.

"Oh, I love them," Amia said excitedly. "I keep this photo because I hope they'll sign it for me someday."

"With a fan like you, I bet they'd be happy to," Alya said honestly. "They need more fans like you, Amia."

Marinette nodded in agreement while trying not to get ahead of herself. Suddenly, someone snatched the photo from Amia's hand. "Oh, please," Chloe said with a sneer. "You think you're Ladybug and Cat Noir's biggest fan? Get real! I'm a bigger fan of them than you."

With that, she tore the photo in two. "No!" Amia said, disbelief on her face.

"Chloe, that wasn't nice!" Marinette said.

"She needs to learn her place like you, Marinette."

"Chloe, that's enough," Adrien said, coming up to them. "Unless you want another shower, go bug a wall."

"Why, Adrien!" She exclaimed in horror.

"I mean it," he said. "Now get lost."

Turning red, Chloe left quickly and Adrien picked up the torn photo before reaching into his backpack and handing her some tape. "Sorry I don't have transparent tape," he said apologetically.

"That's okay," Amia said before taping her picture back together. "Thank you."

With that, she walked away with a sigh. "Ugh. Leave it to Chloe to make Amia feel unwelcome," Alya said.

"Tell me about it," Adrien said in agreement.

"You think she'll be okay?" Marinette asked.

"I'm sure she will be," Alya said gently.

* * *

In his lair, Hawk Moth was intrigued. "A hero fanatic and a tech genius. What an interesting combination," he said. "And she seems to appreciate my creations. She'll be a perfect ally to me once she gets Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

A butterfly landed in his hand and he infused it with dark power. "Go seek out our new ally, my little akuma," he said with a dark smile.

Amia pulled out the photo of Paris' heroes and sighed. "Maybe they'll still sign it," she said to herself before trying to see if there was another way to fix it. She didn't even notice a black butterfly heading towards her and infuse into the picture. She gasped before going stiff, the dark energy overtaking her.

"Greetings, my little Collectress," she heard a deep voice say. "I am Hawk Moth and I'm very intrigued by your genius. You now have abilities like mine and can use your special cards to turn anyone into any akumatized villain you want."

"That would be great," Amia said, her voice monotone.

"But in return for being my ally, you must gain something for me. Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, which are the earrings and ring respectively," Hawk Moth said. "Can you do that, my Collectress?"

"Yes, Master," she said. "For you, I will get those Miraculouses and you shall have your army."

Standing up, she transformed into Collectress. Her helmet had the same moth symbol and was black with a clear faceplate. A black skin suit appeared over the rest of her body and she carried a backpack that held her portable computer/card printer, along with her card case that held the picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir and the cards she had created so far. She also had some blank cards. "I can trap people with these blank cards too," she said with an evil smile. "First victim, Chloe."

She headed towards the school, where everyone was and reentered the classroom. Everyone gasped sharply as did the teacher. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Collectress," the akumatized girl replied. "And I'm here for Chloe."

Chloe gasped in alarm as Collectress looked right at her. "So you're a bigger fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, huh?" She asked, glaring. "Well, guess what? You've got a fan too."

Marinette gasped. "Amia?" She asked, recognizing the girl.

Just then, Collectress threw a blank card that hit Chloe square in the upper chest and she screamed before in a flash of light, she disappeared and in her place was a playing card with her on it. "A perfect start to my collection," the villainess said before spotting Chloe's earrings, which had fallen off. "And what a trophy to have. Such pretty earrings."

She then turned and smiled. "Hawk Moth needs his army," she said, holding up several more cards. "And you've all been chosen."

Adrien was by the door in a moment. "Quick! Everyone, run!" He said urgently.

"Hurry!" Marinette said as they started getting students out the door, but they weren't fast enough and several students got hit with the cards. The dark-haired girl gasped as her best friend's phone got hit by a Lady Wifi card and she became that villain once again. "Oh, no."

It was like facing a terrible nightmare all over again. Nathaniel became the Evillustrator again and Nino became the Bubbler again.

Adrien gasped in shock as he saw this. "So that's how they get akumatized," he said to himself as he watched Juleka's fan get hit with a card and she became Stormy Weather and Kim got hit with another card and became Copycat.

Collectress laughed, pleased with her work. "You will all do as Hawk Moth says," she said.

"Very good, Collectress," Hawk Moth said, very pleased with his newest creation's work. "It won't be long before those insufferable heroes appear. Be ready for them."

"Oh, I will," she said. "I've got my blank cards ready. They'll be part of my personal collection and you'll have no more worries."

"Ah, and sweet victory will be in my grasp," the evil man said, laughing evilly.

* * *

Marinette ran to the girl's bathroom and opened her purse, where Tikki was hiding. "Marinette, this isn't good!" The Kwami said urgently. "This Collectress is more powerful than any other villain you've faced before. What's worse is that it's not going to be easy freeing those poor people!"

"I just have to get the items the akumas infused with," the girl said.

"But Marinette, some of those special cards landed deep inside some of Collectress' victims!" Tikki said. "The only way to free them is to stop her!"

Marinette realized this was quite a pickle they were in. "Okay," she said, thinking. "If we free the ones where the akuma is in the items, will Collectress still be able to akumatize them?"

Tikki was quiet a moment. "No," she said. "She'll have to draw new cards."

"Amia is smart and a tech genius," the girl said. "She could come up with cards faster than we could free her victims."

"What will we do then?"

"We'll have to move fast and hope Cat Noir is just as fast."

With that, Marinette gently brushed her earrings. "Tikki, spots on!" She cried out. Immediately, the Kwami infused with the earrings and the girl transformed into Ladybug. "Alright, let's go."

Adrien had made it to the boy's room and Plagg came out. "This is bad," the Kwami said.

"No kidding," the blonde-haired boy said. "Come on. This Collectress has just crossed a line with our friends. It's personal now."

He held out his hand. "Plagg, claws out!"

The cat-like Kwami infused with the ring and Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. "Alright, let's go lend a paw to our lady friend," he said and headed out.

Both heroes met outside the classroom. "That's a lot of villains to face," Ladybug said.

"And it's like reliving a nightmare," Cat Noir said, shuddering.

The hero girl couldn't blame her partner for feeling a bit unnerved. She felt very unnerved to have to be fighting her friends again. "Come on," she said. "We have to be fast to stop Collectress. Let's see if we can free the ones where the akuma is in that person's personal item before we tackle the main villain. Only by stopping her can we free the others where the akuma is inside them."

"Okay," the black-suited hero agreed. "Time to bring the claws out."

Both entered the room and Cat Noir managed to get Juleka's fan and break it, freeing her and Ladybug captured the akuma and set the butterfly free, but before they could rescue another of their friends, Ladybug let out a cry as she was struck by a blank card and disappeared into it. "You're mine, Ladybug," Collectress said, picking up Ladybug's yo-yo. "And what a fine prize."

"No!" Cat Noir cried out, enraged. He went to pounce on Collectress, but the villain disappeared into a portal that had just appeared at her right side before he could even get near her. Seeing the other akumatized victims stand still, the hero was at a loss as to what to do. He had never fought the villains alone before and he knew he needed Ladybug if he was going to save them all. "I need help," he said to himself and decided to try and find help from someone who had powers like him and could help, though he knew the chances of finding someone like that were minimal at best.

* * *

 _In another part of Paris…_

"Oh, Rook, this is wonderful!" Rachel said to her fiancée as they walked down the street, taking in Paris' sights.

"I knew you would love it, my love," the disguised alien said with a smile.

Ben smiled. "This is exactly what we needed," he admitted. "But are you sure everyone at the mansion will be okay and the mansion will be alright too?"

"They'll be fine," Rachel replied. "The Ultimates are all there, as are the Celestialsapiens and the To'kustars. Our enemies would have to be complete fools to attack when some of the most powerful aliens are there."

Just then, Ben noticed someone running towards them and stopped. "Hey, is there a costume party around here?" He asked.

Rook looked and gasped. "Cat Noir?" He asked.

Rachel also turned and gasped, seeing the boy come up to them. "Miss Rachel," he gasped out before nearly falling and she quickly moved, catching him. Rook and Ben immediately jumped in to help her help the hero to his feet.

"Cat Noir, what happened?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Collectress," the boy answered. "Hawk Moth's latest villain. She captured Ladybug."

He winced as he was sore from running and Rook motioned over to his truck. "Let's get him to the hotel," he said.

On the drive to the hotel, Rook used the phasing modulator to make the Proto-Truk blend in and Rachel and Ben watched as Cat Noir transformed back to Adrien and Plagg landed weakly beside him. "Whoa, what's that?" Ben asked.

"Plagg is a Kwami," Rachel explained. "A creature that can give someone extraordinary powers, kind of like your Omnitrix."

"Oh, so weak," Plagg groaned.

"Hang in there, little guy," the older girl said, gently petting his head. "We'll get you some camembert at the hotel."

Adrien groaned as he looked up at her. "Rachel, I can't defeat Collectress without Ladybug," he said. "That villain even has Ladybug's special yo-yo."

"Don't worry, Adrien," she said gently. "We'll think of something, okay?"

He turned to see Ben and saw the Omnitrix. "Hey, you're the boy with the Omnitrix," he said. "Paris talks a lot about you as much as they talk about Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Really?" Ben asked, surprised that his actions had reached Europe.

"Well, you did battle some bad guys in England," Rachel pointed out. "I bet all of Europe heard about that."

They made it to the hotel and went into their room. The Galactic Monsters, who were with them, stood up when they saw their visitor. "Hey, it's the cat burglar," Blitzwolfer said with a smile.

Adrien had to smile at seeing his friends again, knowing the wolf was only teasing him. "It's the fierce werewolf who really is just a big old puppy dog," he retorted back playfully.

Letting out a playful growl, Blitzwolfer jumped at Adrien and pinned him to the floor, his tail slipping under the boy's shirt and making him laugh hard. "Come on, guys, join in," the wolf said.

The other four Galactic Monsters were soon tickling Adrien too and making him laugh his hardest before they stopped and let him up. "Man, am I glad to see some friendly faces," the boy said, hugging Snare-Oh, who returned the hug.

"What happened?" Ghostfreak asked.

"I lost my partner," Adrien said. "Ladybug got captured by a new villain named Collectress, who trapped her in a trivia playing card."

"Good gracious," Whampire said.

"Yeah and she's akumatized several others," the boy continued.

"Sounds like you could use some backup," Frankenstrike said.

"That's why when I saw Rachel and Rook, I ran up to them," Adrien explained. "Can you guys help?"

"Of course we will," Ben said and everyone nodded. "I'll even help out."

The blonde-haired boy gave them a grateful look. "Thanks, guys," he said. "If we can stop Collectress, we can save the others, but we're going to need Ladybug's yo-yo."

"I can get that," Ghostfreak said.

"What does Ladybug's yo-yo do exactly?" Snare-Oh asked.

"It de-evilizes the black energy infused butterflies that akumatize people," the boy said. "Maybe one of us can use it."

"I think Rachel would be the best choice," Whampire said. "She's got experience with yo-yos."

The young woman nodded. "How would I use Ladybug's yo-yo?" She asked.

"Run your finger up the center of it to open it and then extend it from the string and throw it out and hold on," Adrien said. "At least from what I've seen."

"Okay," she said. "If Ghostfreak can get the yo-yo to me, I'll use it to the best of my ability."

"And we'll help stop the akumatized people," Snare-Oh said.

"I'll help with that," Ben said as Frankenstrike got some camembert cheese for Plagg, who dove into it ravenously.

"So I'll have to face Collectress," Adrien said. "Marinette, a friend of mine, recognized her to be Amia, the new girl, who is a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"How did she get akumatized?" Whampire asked.

"Chloe, one of the meanest girls in the world and the mayor's daughter, ripped up a photo of the heroes that Amia had," the boy responded. "I bet that's where the akuma is and if I can get the photo and rip it again, it'll release the akuma that Rachel can capture."

"Okay, guys, we got our work cut out for us," Rachel said, donning on her Plumber suit. "Let's go help Cat Noir save Paris and his friends."

They piled up in the Proto-Truk and headed for the school. "Oh, one more thing, Rach," Adrien said. "Whenever Ladybug needs something to help either distract the villain or get the akumatized object, she called out 'lucky charm' while throwing the yo-yo straight up above her. The object that appears does come in handy."

"Ah, so I'll have to be creative," she said. "Okay, I'll do that."

He nodded and transformed into Cat Noir and Ben transformed into Wildvine just as they arrived at the school and headed in. Collectress had just akumatized some more people when they came in. "Ah, Cat Noir," she said. "Time to join your friend and give me your ring."

"Forget it!" He snapped. "The claws are out, sister!"

"You just ruffled the fur the wrong way," Ben said as he began extending vines out and capturing the akumatized people.

They jumped in with Ghostfreak going invisible and grabbing Ladybug's yo-yo from Collectress, who didn't even sense him as she was battling Cat Noir. "Rachel, catch!" He called out, tossing the yo-yo to her.

Rachel leapt up and caught it, landing in a crouch. "Okay, guys, Operation Fast and Furious. Let's move!" She cried out.

They managed to help many of the students, but there were still a few that they couldn't free. "The cards she used are too deep inside them," Frankenstrike said.

Rachel had just finished catching the akumatized butterfly that came out of Alya's phone and purifying it, setting it free. "Okay, then we need to focus on Collectress," she said.

"Meow's the time," Cat Noir said. "Cataclysm!"

"Looks like a cat fight is brewing," Ben said as he and Adrien smirked at each other while the boy's special power kicked in.

Rachel came up with an idea. "Snare-Oh, Ben, you guys tie up these akumatized people. Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, guard over them with Ben and Snare-Oh. Ghostfreak and Whampire, help Cat Noir," she said, looking at the yo-yo. "I'm going to see what item 'lucky charm' will grant us."

As they all moved into position, the older woman tossed the yo-yo into the air. "Lucky charm!" She called out. The yo-yo activated and dropped a blindfold in her hands. "A blindfold?"

Remembering Adrien said that she had to be creative with the lucky charm item, she gave it some thought and then realized it. "If she's blindfolded, she can't see us coming and Cat Noir can get the picture the akuma's in."

She motioned to Ghostfreak, who came up to her. "Hey, bro, I need a lift."

"You got it," he said, picking her up and flying her towards Collectress. Whampire saw them coming and distracted the villainess and grabbed her with his telekinesis as Rachel quickly put the blindfold on the girl, who screamed and tried to get it off, but Whampire decided to be sneaky and began poking the girl's sides to distract her. It seemed her sides were sensitive too as she let out a few giggles while trying to bat his hands away. Seeing this as their chance, Rachel nodded to Cat Noir, who jumped in and snatched the card case out of Amia's backpack and pulled out the taped picture of himself and Ladybug.

"This one's for you, Ladybug," he said, tearing the picture and watching the akuma come out.

"Time to put a stop to this once and for all," Rachel said, activating the yo-yo and swinging it expertly, catching the akuma and purifying it before Whampire handed her the blindfold that had come loose from Collectress.

Cat Noir landed near Rachel. "Now throw the blindfold in the air and shout 'Miraculous Ladybug' and it'll set everything right," he said.

Nodding, Rachel did so. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out and the magic flew from the item, wrapping gently around the last of the akumatized villains and freeing them, along with freeing Chloe and Ladybug from the playing cards and restoring Amia's picture as well as freeing her.

The poor girl looked up. "What…What happened?" She asked.

Cat Noir flew over to Ladybug and cradled her in his arms. "Ladybug, milady, please be okay," he said, tears starting to fall down his face. "Please, wake up. Say anything."

She didn't move and he grew desperate. "I'll stop saying cat puns for a week if you wake up," he said.

Ladybug woke up and smiled at him. "But that would be giving up a part of you," she said.

"Ladybug!" He exclaimed, hugging her close, making her gasp in surprise before she returned the hug. The black-suited hero then took a chance and kissed the red-suited hero on the mouth, making her gasp again and blush a deep red.

"Aww," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Rook smiled. "They really like each other," he said softly as the other aliens and Ben chuckled in amusement.

Ladybug and Cat Noir parted, looking at each other, one in relief and the other in shock. "Milady, I don't know what I'd do without you," the latter said.

She blushed again and gently rubbed one of his ears. "Guess I don't know what I'd do without you, kitty," she said teasingly before becoming serious. "But how did you defeat Collectress?"

"With a little help from some friends," he said, indicating over to Rachel, Ben, and the aliens, who came over and expressed relief that Ladybug was okay. Ben then picked up the picture that had been torn but now looked new.

"Does this belong to her?" He asked, indicating to Amia.

"It does," Ladybug said before looking at the young girl. "You're a fan of ours?"

"Y-Yes," Amia said shyly. "Um, would you and Cat Noir…sign my picture, please?"

"We'd love to," Cat Noir said with a smile. "It'll be meowtistic."

Everyone chuckled at his pun and Ben shrugged. "You win," he said with a smile. Even Ladybug laughed as she took the photo and Rachel gave her a marker. After signing the photo, the heroes gave it back to Amia.

"You're a great artist," Ladybug said to her. "I think you're going to like it here in Paris."

"Oh, I do," Amia said happily. "I just got to meet my favorite heroes and got their autographs."

Smiling, the two heroes headed out, as did Rachel, Ben, and the aliens, leaving Amia to grab her backpack, which thankfully had everything in it, and run back to class.

The rest of the day was eventful as Amia told Marinette and Alya that she had met the two heroes. "Guess they were just in the neighborhood," she said.

"Ladybug's totally awesome," Alya said. "She let me interview her for my webcast some time back."

"Sounds like Ladybug and Cat Noir really care about their fans," Adrien said, joining them.

"That's good," Marinette said. "I'm sure fans like Amia and Alya make Ladybug and Cat Noir's job worthwhile."

Back in California, Rachel received a text on her phone and smiled at the picture on it. "From Paris' heroes," she said and showed everyone the picture, saving it and printing it out. It was framed and put in the hallway where everyone could see it.

"Well, that was quite an adventure," Ben said.

"Ladybugs, cats, and aliens. What a combination," said Snare-Oh.

"Maybe we'll do it again sometime," Rachel said.

"I'm all for that and I bet our friends are too," said Ghostfreak.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were thinking the same thing as they ran off to stop another akumatized villain.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Redbat132 and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
